F1 & Sonic Race Stars
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Sonic and friends are invited for the super stars race that goes from Melbourne in Australia to Monaco in Mobius! Great romances will develop and I dare to warn you, MY FIRST LEMONS IN THE FUTURE! Couples: TailsXOC; SilverXBlaze; ShadowXRouge and more.


_A/N: THIS IS THE APCE OF MY WRITING CARRER! A CROSSOVER BETWEEN SONIC & ALL STARS RACING TRANSFORMED AND F1 RACE STARS! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I PUT THE F1 GAMES INTO ! ENJOY THE 20 CHAPTER STORY!_

What do you know about F1? It has 17 to 19 rounds and these rounds are around the world right? Now you're going to know that a new and different world is coming to here, it's the **F1 Race Stars Championship** and Sonic and his friends were invited to race at the championship alongside _Sebastian Vettel; Fernando Alonso; Felipe Massa; Mikai Kobayashi; Bruno Senna; Lewis Hamilton; Mark Webber; Kimi Raikkonen _and various other drivers, in the Race Stars Tournament, there are 20 rounds of tracks:

_**CODEMASTERS PRESENTS**_

_Round 1: Albert Park, Melbourne, Australia_

_Round 2: Adelaide street circuit, Adelaide, Australia_

_Round 3: Suzuka Circuit, Suzuka, Japan_

_Round 4: Xangai Circuit, Xangai, China_

_Round 5: Yas Marina Circuit, Yas Marina, Abu Dhabi_

_Round 6: Istanbul Park, Istanbul, Turkey_

_Round 7: Silverstone, Manchester, UK_

_Round 8: Nurbürgring GP Course, Germany_

_Round 9: Monza, Monza, Italy_

_Round 10: Buggati Circuit, La Sarthe, France_

_Round 11: Monte Carlo street circuit, Monaco_

_Round 12: Barcelona, Spain_

_Round 13: Valencia Street circuit, Valencia, Spain_

_Round 14: Spa-Franco champs, Belgium_

_Round 15: Interlagos Circuit, São Paulo, Brazil_

_Round 16: Indianapolis Oval, Indiana, USA_

_Round 17: Indianapolis Road Course, Indiana USA_

_Round 18: Downunda Road Circuit, Downunda, Mobius_

_Round 19: G.U.N. HQ Course_

_Round 20: New Yas Marina, Monaco, Mobius_

_**IN ASSOCIATION WITH SEGA**_

The first race is on earth, Melbourne, Albert Park course, 58 laps, 28 drivers, the model of the F1 is like the one used in 2012, but this is the year of 2050! The model of the F1 is now with the rear wing like the one used in the Indy car League in 2010, on the pits, the 28 drivers were shown:

_Red Bull Racing:_

_Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber_

_Ferrari:_

_Felipe Massa/Fernando Alonso/Knuckles the Echidna_

_Sauber Ferrari:_

_Mikai Kobayashi/Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Sauber PETRONAS:_

_Nick Heidfield/Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Orange Arrows:_

_Enrique Bernoldi/Bruno Senna_

_BAR Honda:_

_Oliver Panis/Silver the Hedgehog_

_Jordan Honda:_

_Giancarlo Fisichella/Miles Tails Prower_

_McLaren Mercedes:_

_Lewis Hamilton/Gray the Hedgehog_

_Mercedes Team:_

_Michael Schumacher/India Fox_

_Toyota Racing:_

_Carly the Squirrel/Mika Salo_

_New RBR:_

_Scott Speed/Takuma Sato_

_Jaguar Racing:_

_Eddie Irvine/Pedro de la Rosa/Jet the Hawk_

_**F1 AND SONIC RACE STARS, ROUND 1: MELBOURNE**_

In Melbourne, Tails was going to visit Toyota Racing's pit, Carly invited him to meet her stop, he knew she was a mobian but didn't knew she was so beautiful that way… he entered and was already gretted by the drivers Salo and Carly, they showed how a F1 pit shop works and how they see the replays here, they already made the qualification part and now they were going to race, the starting grid was like this (_A/N: I'll show the 14 first drivers on the grid_):

_1__st__: Mika Salo /2__nd__: Carly the Squirrel_

_3__rd__: Miles Tails Prower /4__th__: Giancarlo Fisichella_

_5__th__: Takuma Sato /6__th__: Eddie Irvine_

_7__th__: Gray the Hedgehog /8__th__: Jet the Hawk_

_9__th__: Lewis Hamilton /10__th__: Scott Speed_

_11__th__: Felipe Massa /12__th__: Pedro de la Rosa_

_13__th__: Michael Schumacher/14__th__: Enrique Bernoldi_

(Insert here A Little less conversation – Elvis Presley)

The drivers were aligned in the starting line as the countdown lights started:

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

_Wait 3 seconds…_

START…

All the cars shot for a better position in the race as the 58 laps of Melbourne began!

Toyota: _Look out of some drivers, they may be aggressive._

Carly: OK Team, Over.

The cars drove through the 1st turn without crashes.

Lap 03/58:

-Tails moves up 1 position behind Carly

-la Rosa crashes, yellow flag

-Shadow the Hedgehog takes down Bruno Senna

-Lewis Hamilton accidentally hits Vettel and he crashes with him

Lap 15/58:

-Enrique Bernoldi takes down Fernando Alonso

-Michael Schumacher is taken out by Miles Tails Prower, yellow flag

Lap 40/58:

-Scott Speed is taken out by Takuma Sato

-Giancarlo Fisichella shuts down Mika Salo, Black flag

Lap 57/58:

-Tails and Carly are 1 second handicap

-Felipe Massa causes accident with Knuckles the Echidna

Lap 58/58:

Tails and Carly were on the last turn, who knew they would have a rivalry like that! But the feeling of Tails was another… when they got on the last straight, Tails, on the final stance, braked to make Carly win the race, she took the checkered flag in 1st, Tails in 2nd and Felipe Massa in 3rd (end song), after the podium, Carly was going to talk to Tails:

Carly: OK… I estranged you braking on the final part of the race! YOU needed to win, not me!

Tails: If I'm interfering in you, sorry, I'm just helping your crew…

Carly saw that he had something on his voice, she knew it.

Carly: You like me do you?

Tails: … y… y…..

Carly: Say it…

Tails: Yes…

Carly didn't wanted to be n***** (_A/N: Again censored!_), she approached her muzzle gently over his and kissed him, of course Tails would return in favor, but it was good… a lot!

In the 2nd race, two more teams will give presence: Renault ELF and Force India, 'till next race!

_A/N: F1 Race stars championship rules:_

_Takedown: Yellow flag_

_Crash: Yellow and red flag_

_Fire crash: Red flag_

_Shutdown: Black flag (not penalty)_

_Shortcut: Black and white flag (+5 sec. penalty)_

_Drift: Blue flag (-3 sec. bonus)_

_Head-to-head: White and red flag (+10 bonus points to the head-to-head drivers)_

_Final Lap: White flag_

_Finish: Checkered Flag_

_Next race will be Adelaide, good bye!_


End file.
